winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
BOSS CASS
Boss Cass is the main antagonist of the Ty the Tasmanian Tiger series. He is an evil cassowary who often tries to do something that will end in him achieving world domination. In Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, he wants to steal The Mystic Talismans and fails to do so at first, as Ty's father releases them right before he was imprisoned. After sealing Ty's family away, he begins to search for the talismans again, but is stopped by Ty. He tries twice more to take over Southern Rivers (and the world afterwards) in the next two stories, but is once more hampered by Ty. Background Boss Cass got out on the wrong side of the egg shell. He didn`t tiptoe around the shells either, he devoted his whole life to ruling the Southern Rivers, an aspiration which, thanks to Ty, has remained unrealized. After numerous failed attempts (such as kidnapping the entire population of Burramudgee to create an army of uber reptiles) and jail time, it is no wonder that he has a transient work force. Karlos, Fluffy, and even Sly have worked for him at one point, in addition to the Frills, Blue Tongues, and other assorted baddies who remain regulars. ''- EnTYclopedia InvolvementEdit '''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger' Edit He attempts to locate the Five Talismans, so he can open the gate to the Dreamlands and banish all mammals there, viewing himself as a reptile due to his dinosaur ancestry. Indeed, Ty is, at first, unable to do much to weaken the giant mech he is piloting towards the Talisman Shrine. However, Sly's timely intervention with his Doomerang provides Ty with the tools he needs to end Cass' madness. Bush Rescue'Edit He's busted out of Currawong prison by Fluffy, and immediately gets to work on a new plan. With the scientific prowess of the mysterious Karlos, and some technology he "borrowed" from facilities around the region, he invented a device that would let him fuse the best qualities of both reptiles and mammals, allowing him to create a race of super mutants. Cass plans to conquer the world with an army of enhanced reptiles, and kidnaps Burramudgee's entire population to assist in this. A team consisting of Sly, Shazza, and Ty once more foils his plans, though it's never revealed it they send him to jail. He obviously isn't there for long, as he's free and once more reigning over Cassopolis by the time of ''Night of the Quinkan. 'Night of the Quinkan'Edit This time he's not a villan as usual, but the ruler of Cassopolis. At first Boss Cass says he welcomes the Quinkaninvasion, likely seeing a chance for power, though he changes his mind shortly after seeing one of his statues toppled over, seeing his new allies likely will just use him. He promises to help Ty find the kidnapped Shazza, but only if some favors are done for him first. He states, based on Fluffy's remarks, that he enjoys having Ty as a "slave", but nonetheless shocks everyone (especially Sly, who had worked with him for so long) when he actually gives Ty her location. When Ty arrives in the Quinkan dimension, Boss Cass is being possessed by the Quinking, the first sign he may not have been showing his true intentions. The Quinking, via Boss Cass, states that the Quinkans were invited to Boss Cass' world, thus revealing Cass had been manipulating everything in an attempt to gain power yet again. Sure enough, once the Quinking is defeated, Cass is revealed to have captured Ty's friends and is ready to kill both his enemies with one shot. However, Fluffy jumped in front of the blast, being vaporised by it instead. Sly and Shazza escape while this happened, and the former was seen grabbing ahold of Cass and dragging him off, likely to jail. PersonalityEdit Boss Cass is ruthless in his pursuit of domination over Southern Rivers and removing it of its mammalian population. He will do just about anything to obtain power and achieve his goals, best seen when he actually brings the Quinkan to Ty's world, planning to use them to weaken Ty and the locals enough for him to conquer everything in the aftermath. Boss Cass is, in Ty's words, "mean, arrogant, selfish, conceited, and a bully." Boss Cass is also pedjudice towards mammals, constantly demeaning them whenever he has the chance. Boss Cass is prone to fits of rage when his plans are hampered, regularly abusing his henchmen. When one of his Frills suggested possibly trying another way of dealing with Ty in the first game, he was swift to issue a beating to the minion. It's possible Boss Cass has some concern for others, if any. He did seem to have some semblance of a relationship with Sly (who he had taken in and raised after sending the boy's family to the Dreamtime) during their partnership, refraining from beating him, promising Sly he wouldn't be banished like the other mammals, and seeming genuinely hurt when Sly turned on him. However, the first could be the fact Sly was a useful henchmen, the second that he was quite possibly lying, and the third was either an attempt at pity or just the shock that Sly's unwavering loyalty had broken so quickly. Despite the likelihood they had some sort of familial relationship over the years, these ties clearly have been terminated by this point, showing how fragile any compassion Cass may show is to begin with. He showed a hint of sadness and disbelief in his face when Fluffy sacrificed herself to protect Ty. It's very possible losing his two prime henchmen to Ty's cause has had effects on his psyche. StrategyEdit '''In Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Simply throw the Doomerang and guide it down the vent systems until it hits Boss Cass. In Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue First, destroy the Nano-bots.Then when he is flying around the room in his machine, punch or shoot him until he falls out. Then, just simply attack him while he is running around. QuotesEdit "My dinosaur ancestors were here first, you stinking, furry mammal opportunists!!" "REMEMBER THE COMET!!!!" "Noo! You mammals don't deserve to be at the top of the food chain!" "You just couldn't keep your little orange rat nose out of my business, COULD YOU!?" "Did you manage to take care of our little problem?" "That's right...and, I'm, the, only, boss, around, here! And, I, do, all, the, thinking! Now get out of my sight! (To Frill) "How, hard, can, it, be! He's just a stupid meddling, Rat!" "Welcome to my city. While you are here, you may address me as "Your Greatness," or alternatively, you may GET LOST." TriviaEdit * Boss Cass's name might possibly be a reference to Boss Hogg, the main antagonists to the T.V series Dukes of Hazzard, or Boss Nass, the gungan leader from Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. It's also a shortening of Cassowary. * Ironically enough, Cass' plans involved destroying all warm-blooded animals, and he, being a Cassowary, which is a bird, makes him warm-blooded. This means that Cass is either completely insane or he's willing to sacrifice himself to make his plans come to fruition. ** He could, however, be referring to all warm-blooded mammals. * Given his affinity towards criminal activities and "Boss" title, it's possible he is the head of an organized crime syndicate. role in the series he is still the same and lives in the same desert as applejack and works with the warriors of the hidden eye.Category:Bird Category:Celtonion Category:Villains